10 Years Later
by JC 619
Summary: JC 619 learns that it's been 10 years since he joined FanFiction. When he ponders on what to do, Afew old friends of his have an opinion. Made in honor of my 10th Anniversary on FanFiction.


Hey there Everyone, Well Today Marks the 10 Year Anniversary of myself (JC 619) Joining FanFiction. (Blows Noisemaker). In honor of this occasion, I have written a funny little oneshot. I hope you all enjoy, I own myself.

* * *

"Hmmm... I haven't really been on my Laptop in afew days, Maybe I should see whats going on." said a man as he entered a small room that had a Desk, and a Laptop sitting upon it.

The man had brown hair, and was wearing Glasses along with wearing blue jeans, and a red shirt. This was none other than JC 619.  
It was an average day for JC 619 as he was booting up his Laptop, and then accessing the Internet.

"Hmm, What should I check out, My Emails, WWE Results, or maybe the News?" asked JC 619 as he sat at his Laptop.

"I know, I'll check out my FanFic Page." said JC as he quickly taped in the Fanfiction Home Page, and got to his Profile.

"Everything seems to be in order as usual." said JC as he glanced over his profile page until he noticed something interesting.

"JC 619, Joined July 5, 2007." read JC 619.

"2007, That's 10 Years ago." said a surprised JC.

"Wow, 10 years of doing this, That's pretty impressive." said a proud JC.

"I wonder what I should do commemerate this?" pondered JC.

"Well how about you finish us off?" asked a voice.

"Who said that?" asked a stifled JC.

"We did." said another voice as abunch of figures materialized infront of JC.

"Who in the blue hellman's are you?" asked JC.

"You don't remember us do you?" asked a figure who looked like Danny Phantom, but with Red gloves, and boots instead of white.

"We're characters from some of your unfinished stories." answered another figure who looked like Starfire but with blue gems instead of green.

"Wait, I kinda remember afew of you." said JC.

"Yeah, You're David Phantom, The Titans Teen: Crimson Robin, Sapphire, Siborg, Lady Beast Master, Convict, And Team Naruto." said JC as he pointed to some of the characters.

"Do you even know our names?" said the Genin of Team Naruto.

"Uh... Do they start with an E?" asked JC 619.

"No, It's Jaro, Suki, and Nin." said the members of Team Naruto.

"For one reason or another You've abandoned us & failed to give us a proper ending." said David Phantom.

"Yeah, I'm one chapter away from being completed." said Spider-Dan.

"Hey there Spider-Dan, I'm probably gonna finish you off soon, but don't be hoping for any sequels." said JC.

"Same here." said a group of people along with a Robotic Monkey.

"Oh I remember you guys, You were my SRMTHFG! Fic where Chiro became a Robot Monkey and the Team became human."

"We're still waiting on you to finish our story." said Chiro.

"Right, I think I can wrap it up in a Chapter or 2." said JC.

"And what about us?" suddenly asked afew other figures that appeared infront of JC.

"Now who are you guys?" asked JC.

"We are characters from some of the stories you haven't made yet." said Brody from Total Drama as he was holding a baby.

"Oh yeah, I was working on a Fic where you were babysitting Geoff & Bridgette's Baby." said JC.

"I also was thinking about doing a Total Drama AU where the guys were part of a Fictional Football League called the North American Football League, and all of you played for the Toronto Wolves." said JC as he pointed to DJ, Geoff, and Duncan who were wearing Football Uniforms.

"So are you gonna make us or what?" asked Duncan.

"Actually no, I got kinda wrapped up into making the League instead, but I can always use some materials from it for later." said JC.

"Okay then." said DJ.

"That's ok, Late." said Geoff as the three disappeared.

"And I can't forget about you Jack." said JC as he pointed to Samurai Jack.

"I'm gonna try to write that respectable Alternate Ending to the Final Episode of your series." said JC.

"Thank You, That sounds reasonable." said Jack.

"Don't forget about me." said John Cena who was wearing an old stocking cap.

"Wait, What are you doing here?" questioned JC.

"I'm that fic idea you had about John Cena trying to take a nap before a WwE Show." said John.

"Okay, That sounds hilarious, Maybe I can write that one in the Near future when I have some downtime." said JC.

"Well that works for me." said John Cena as then went into JC's Bed, and started to sleep.

"Umm... That's my bed dude." said JC.

"I'm a multi-time WWE Champion, I can sleep anywhere I want." said John Cena as he slept.

"Ok, Not gonna argue with that logic." said JC.

"Anyway, I do apologize for constantly abandoning you guys, I don't mean to sometimes not finish my work, but I'll continue to finish some of you guys up when I get the chance, I mean heck, Most of these guys gave up on this Site after a year or two I've been on here for 10 & still kicking it like a mule." said JC.

"So, Are we all cool then?" asked JC as he put out his hand to offer a handshake.

"Yeah, We're cool." said Spider-Dan as he shook JC's hand.

"Chilled." said David Phantom.

"Frosty." said the Titans Teen.

"Same here." said the others.

"Allright now, If you all don't mind it is time to write up some new Fics, and continue some old ones." said JC.

"Okay then, See you later." responded the characters as they all disappeared.

"Okay then, Which Fic should I do first?" pondered JC.

"Sure Nikki, I think it would be nice to do a Movie Night with Daniel, and Brie." muttered John as he was still asleep.

"John, It's kind of hard to come up with an idea when you're still here." said JC.

* * *

Well that is that folks. Hopefully I can deliver on finishing some of my old stories before the 20th Anniversary LOL! Anyway, Reviews are up!


End file.
